


Wasted Opportunities

by nat_romanoffdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers
Summary: You never told her how you felt... until it was too late.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Wasted Opportunities

The stars had been shining brightly that night. Shimmering above the two of you like glitter. You had lounged there on the cliffside with her under the open sky, laughing and drinking wine. With the light breeze, her hair had grown messy as she laughed along side you. _Oh, what you’d give to hear her sweet laugh again._ She had been close enough to kiss and the mood had felt right, but you didn’t seize the opportunity. _There’s always next time._ It was naïve of you to think like that, really. In your line of work it was never certain that anything would last.

The next time anything paralleled that night, only the setting was mirrored. There was no joy or laughter between the two of you. She had peered over that ledge and you knew what was coming. You had gripped her hand tightly, begging her not to let go.

“Natasha, no! I can’t live without you. _I love you._ ”

You never found out if she felt the same. She had pushed away from the cliff as the last words left your mouth and you watched her body fall to the cold hard ground.

There had been so many opportunities to tell her how you felt, and you chose the last possible one. You should have told her before, because _nothing lasts forever._


End file.
